iDewprism
by Kairi21
Summary: A collection of RuexMint drabbles I did under the iTunes challenge. It's Threads of Fate, with a musical twist! Enjoy! I might post more for practice in the future. Warnings: May contain slight angst when dealing with the nature of Rue's existence.


Yep, it's that put your music player on shuffle and write a drabble for ten songs challenge. You only have enough time to write in the duration of the entire song and there's no going back to edit anything once the song is finished.

I know I should be working but forgive me for trying to find a few minutes of rest to get my thoughts sorted. Right then… back to work.

-Challenge Begin!-

Chosen Pair/Fandom : Threads of Fate - Rue x Mint

1.) Dreaming Leaf – Kagamine Rin

Everybody knew she had a bad habit of overusing her powers for the most trivial of things, but as Rue hid behind the rock and watched Mint twirl in a whirlwind of leaves and grass in the depths of Carona forest, he couldn't help but believe Mint was right.

Magic _was_ made to bring its user happiness.

And he was glad she still knew how to be happy.

2.) The Real Slim Shady – Eminem

It was always there, waiting to catch him off guard. He could feel it.

With the amount of times he had shifted from likeness to likeness of the countless monsters his Arc Edge had felled, Rue could not help but dread the day he would forget what his original form was.

Much worse, was the boy no –

doll looking back at him in the mirror still him? What was he? WHO WAS HE?!

And so a few days later, as Valen had taken over his body, Rue could not help but just sink into the blissful calm brought to him by the darkness around him.

3.) Sad Prima Doll – ToF OST

Mint almost immediately regretted hitting the little doll over the head with one of her rings but the movement came as a reflex. How dare the doll…

Boy.

How dare the little boy be sad in front of her? When she was this close to her relic….

4.) A little bit of Shhh – Lady Sovereign (well isn't that friggin' fitting for Mint?! XD)

Mint loved her voice. Sure, it was no good for singing. She was nowhere nearly as melodious as Elena's twittering. Hers wasn't as quiet and gentle as Claire's nor was it as intelligent and sophisticated as Maya's.

But when she stood at the town square speaking to Rue in the dead of night, he sure as hell had no choice but to listen. And he listened good.

Yep, Mint loved her voice.

5.) 99 Bottles of Beer – I have no idea? O.O

Rue was never a heavy drinker, in fact, before setting foot at Carona, the doll had never tasted any sort of liquor at all.

But something was so absolutely calming about sitting in the town's dimly lit tavern, listening to Belle and Duke bicker like a married couple. The doll could not help but let his mind wander to thoughts of a certain hot tempered redhead who was almost, if not, more atrociously bossy than the elder woman.

Come 99 more bottles of ale, he didn't care. Here, he was at peace.

6.) This is Me - Camp Rock OST

"This is me," Mint spoke to her reflection in her dimly lit resting chambers.

She wasn't who the Council wanted her to be. She wasn't Maya. She wasn't the little girl the late queen had left behind, heartbroken and lonely. No.

Mint was who she was, and if East Heaven's High Council of old geezers or Maya could not see that then she'll just have to force them to see her as she was.

And so she left.

7.) 4 Seasons Spring – Vivaldi I think… (I know this should be Rue/Mint-centric and this is. This piece implies Rue being his usual self and brooding about Claire. ^_^)

Spring meant new life. It was watching the last icicles on the shingles of Claire's cabin melt as the sun peeked from over the horizon and greeted the forest's landscape with its warmth.

Spring meant new trees, new grass, and new flowers. Spring meant peace.

And spring never came for Claire that year.

8.) Doll's Head – The Late Isabel (has nothing to do with the song's message)

Sometimes, Mint would spend a good ten minutes glaring at the back of her partner's head, trying to decipher just what was going on in the doll's mind.

She rarely saw him smile and try as she might, she could not understand why it bothered her so much. Just a few moments ago, she had found out he was not human, so that could be a reason why he didn't even grin…

But then he was always, always, sad. Wasn't that a human emotion too?

Mint watched Prima jump around the room. He seemed capable of human emotions.

Wasn't happiness the simplest one there was?

Mint had to sigh and decided to look away just as the doll finally felt her gaze on him. She'll try to knock some sense into him later. For now, the relic needed to be reached.

9.) 7 Things – Miley Cyrus (What were the odds?!)

There were 7 things Rue hated.

She was loud.

She was rude.

She was bossy.

She was spoiled.

She was reckless.

She was proud.

But perhaps the one thing Rue hated the most, was that he couldn't convince himself that he didn't love every single one of her faults.

10.) Witch Doctor – o.O

"I tell you it's like I stepped right into witch doctor land! There were skulls on poles and everything!"

Rue happily listened to Mint complain about her ventures into Gamul Forest. True, all the events at the Ghost Temple had rattled the doll's nerves but all the fright was almost worth it to just sit here, like this, around Rod's campfire and listen to Mint's stories.

Rod only watched the pair with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

11.) Goodbye – DJMax Portable 2 OST

Mint hated to say goodbye. She hid it well but she had grown attached to Carona and all the people she met on this wild goose chase of a relic hunt.

So she made him promise instead, to help her on the next adventure.

That way, she wasn't really saying goodbye to all of them. She was just saying…

"See ya, 'til next time."

And that was the only way Maya ever got her on that ship.

-Challenge Finished!-

Whoops, looks like I overshot by one song (serves me right for not placing the numbers before I began the challenge. Oh well, that makes up for the weakness of # 3 I guess… ^_^


End file.
